Inuvember 2019 - Day Four
by A Mad Youkai Tea Party
Summary: A month-long celebration of the Inuyasha series, hosted on Tumblr. I decided to post them up here as well. Day Four Prompt: Inu Family
1. Sesshoumaru

**Day 4: Inu Family**

**Part One - Sesshoumaru**

* * *

Sesshoumaru had noticed that life had a way of throwing the unexpected at him. It had done so when he inadvertently saved Jaken's life, earning his unwavering devotion. And again, when he discovered his brother was left the Tessaiga. Then later, when the Tenseiga not only saved him but prompted him to save a human. Sesshoumaru had come to expect the unexpected in his life. Though Sesshoumaru would never admit it, he didn't mind the changes that life threw his way. It prevented his days from being to repetitive. Jaken's skillset wasn't exactly in entertainment after all.

That didn't mean that he wasn't surprised to find himself in the situation he was in now.

The small hanyou in his arms, seemed content enough. After he finally decided that he wasn't a threat — could probably smell their relation — he just seemed to be interested in everything he could reach. Sesshoumaru couldn't understand how the young miko had decided that it was a good idea to leave her son in his arms, especially after everything she had witnessed him do to Inuyasha. Yet when she was urged to help out some injured humans, with no one else available, she asked him to watch over the small child without any hesitation. He wondered if it was her way of letting him know he was forgiven, or if she really was that unbelievably trusting.

"Need a hand?"

Sesshoumaru didn't need to look up to see his half brother approaching him, "Is that you're way of requesting your son back?"

"If you want to keep holding him, fine be me" Inuyasha shot a grin when his son looked at him, "Having fun with your uncle? Managed to annoy him yet?"

"Since he appears to late any of your typical behaviors, I doubt he'll be much trouble" Sesshoumaru countered.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "You'll take any chance to insult me. And it's no fun making ya hold Haruki if he doesn't at least do something ruin your day."

"I pity your wife" he stated, "Must be difficult dealing after two children."

"You don't know how much I wish I could hit you right now" Inuyasha said.

Sesshoumaru let that jab slide, and handed him back his son, "It will only get more difficult."

"What?"

"Your son. As children get older, it only seems to mean that they find trouble so much easier than before" Sesshoumaru warned, "It's not always easy to keep them safe."

Inuyasha winced as his son took hold of his hair and pulled, "Speaking from experience?"

The tone had been mocking, a potential insult at Sesshoumaru's lack of a love life most likely. But Inuyasha didn't get the response he was looking for. Sesshoumaru just focused his gaze on somewhere else, and when Inuyasha followed, he noticed that it landed on Rin, who was playing with Miroku and Sango's two young daughters.

Life was just full of the unexpected.


	2. Izayoi

**Day 4: Inu Family**

**Part Two - Izayoi**

* * *

"Mother?"

Izayoi towards the sound, just to see her son standing by himself. His eyes were downcast and his lip trembled, a common expression for him that Izayoi wish she could change. She held her arms out for him, and he rushed into them, accepting her comfort. Inuyasha. Sometimes Izayoi wondered if there was anything she could have done to shield him from the life he currently had. He had such a beautiful smile, but each opportunity she gets to see it, she worries it will be her last. It didn't help that she knew her time was limited, he would probably still be a young child when she passed. She didn't want to think what would happen to him then, she would prepare him when it was time.

"Do you want to talk about what happened?" she asked.

Inuyasha shook his head, and Izayoi sighed, "I'm always here if you change your mind."

Inuyasha stayed silent and Izayoi decided that this was going to be a long night. She pulled her son further into her arms and sat down, so that he could rest in her lap. Her hand rose to stroke his hair. There wasn't a lot she could do for her son, she was well aware of that. There were times where she wondered if it would have been better for him if Touga had just left her for dead and instead took Inuyasha to safety himself. But despite all those thoughts, she knew that whatever she could do she would. If this was all, then she'd still try.

"Mother?" Inuyasha whispered, "What was my father like?"

Izayoi could only guess at what prompted that interest, "Your father? I almost don't know where to begin."

Inuyasha looked up, "What do you mean?"

"Well, to his enemies, I'm sure your father was terrifying. He was a powerful Daiyoukai, who easily battled against armies of youkai. I only witnessed him in battle a few times, and each times I only felt pity towards those that received his wrath" Izayoi started, "He was pretty responsible as well. Took certain matters very seriously. Though that might have been because of Myouga's shenanigans."

That caused a giggle from Inuyasha; he was always picking on the poor flea, "But he was always so different when we were alone."

"Different how?"

"Your father was unbelievably kind, and he always let that shine through when he were together. He was also a little bit silly sometimes. He didn't mind doing things just to hear me laugh" Izayoi said, "He was also very protective. He never wanted to do anything that could put me at risk. He was excited when he found out that we were going to have you."

"Do you miss him?" Inuyasha asked.

Izayoi smiled sadly, "Always. But I have a much cuter young man to keep me company now, so I'm not alone."

"Do you..." Inuyasha grimaced, "Would he be proud of me...?"

"I'm certain of it" Izayoi answered.


End file.
